the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of the Waterfall
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-07-03 *'Submitted by': Nobu the Walking Bomb *'Rank': B-rank *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 2000 'Ninja Team' *Nobu the Walking Bomb *Clais Hontane *Kazuki Itou *Amaya Hozuki 'Mission Profile' Goal: Disrupt a shipment that is heading towards Taki and claim whatever information may be contained within. Story: A caravan is en route to Takigakure, however this caravan moves slowly and makes stops. The mission is to intercept the caravan during one of its rest stops. The location of the planned stop is known to the group via some intelligence gathering done by others. Mission Recap The caravan is resting in an open spot, the five large wagons arranged in a circle and attended to by guards both near the wagons and roaming around the wagons in an organized fashion. Nobu and a Kazuki-clone went to the north to create a distraction. Nobu threw an explosive blast at one guard, which alerted the entire caravan to the presence of potential attackers. Everyone snapped to attention and those along the northern side of the circle began to utilize retaliatory jutsu. Meanwhile, Amaya led the charge against the southern side of the caravan and was backed up by Clais and the real Kazuki. There were a large number of guards, but they proved to be fairly weak. As they were finishing off the guards, a loud sound was heard from the northern most wagon. Not long after, Kazuki and Amaya went to investigate, but were grabbed by shadowy tendrils that released them when threatened with swords. A battle between the four ninja and the two shadow monsters ensued, with one of the monsters releasing a strange black cloud. Clais was able to dispel this with one of his jutsu and by all appearances the shadow monsters were defeated, though Amaya and Nobu were not entirely convinced. Indeed, they were not. One's elongated arms grabbed Nobu and threw him away, while the other attacked Amaya with a distance jutsu. A second round of fighting ensued, though one of the monsters appeared smaller, having been damaged by Clais' attack. This monster was attacked by Nobu and then released another dark cloud. When Amaya charged in she felt a strange sensation, but then she tore into the shadow monster and defeated it. Or so she thought. Outside the cloud, Kazuki saw the perfectly fine shadow monster ready to strike her from behind with a chidori and tackled Amaya to the ground, saving her and breaking the genjutsu. Nobu then attacked the beast and Amaya struck it with a seishin beam from behind. Meanwhile, the other monster was attacking Clais with one of Amaya's jutsu, but was caught off guard by Kazuki's Condemned attack that knocked it over and did damage to it. Clais did further damage by throwing his trench blades, then as it charged for Kazuki he nearly severed an arm. Nobu used a Haunting Dead to knock the monster over and then Amaya finished it off. Poking around in the wagons revealed documents that contained very useful information. They also found a number of crates transporting general supplies as well as weapons. Category:Mission